


Late Night Lovers

by nightmarefever



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Nonbinary Character, Other, Trans Character, fluffy sex, some other fourth tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:45:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4835912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmarefever/pseuds/nightmarefever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re so beautiful like this.”</p>
<p>His mouth had been so warm, so loving against their body. It’s just as sweet pressed into their lips. The drool trickling out of a gasping mouth doesn’t seem to bother him.</p>
<p>“I’m the luckiest guy in the world.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> just a snipper i wanted to write -- because this world needs more fluffy komahina sex and this world needs more dfab nonbinary ko B3c. enjoy.

His tongue’s bitter against theirs. Slick and shivering when it runs over teeth. Saliva, the taste of something else that just makes Komaeda’s hips buck against his fingers harsher.

“You’re so beautiful like this.”

His mouth had been so warm, so loving against their body. It’s just as sweet pressed into their lips. The drool trickling out of a gasping mouth doesn’t seem to bother him.

Hinata just peppers kisses to the luckster’s forehead. Giggling at how they tilt their head back to capture lips again. Komaeda loves kissing more than anything else, after all. More than hand holding, cuddles, or Hinata’s fingers dragging up their walls as they leave just to come back rough yet somehow so tender. 

“I’m the luckiest guy in the world.”

“Hinata-kun...” It trails into a sentence, one left for new days as it dies. Replaced by soft, sweet moans that hardly registered on Hinata’s ears the first few times they’d done this. Hardly hit them now but he could tell when they were arriving, departing with a wide mouth. 

Hinata’s teeth tug at their shirt, thumb rubbing down hard against a clit that practically pulsates from his touch. Komaeda’s hips grind forward at the sensations. Dragging Hinata to press deeper, rub them off more. “Can I?” Thumb circles best it can. He can’t afford to lose the pace of his fingers now.

A dizzy expression coats Komaeda. Clouded green eyes opening weakly. They just nod. Lean back against the pillow and absently pull up their shirt. Lips touch their forehead again as a loose sports bra is lifted. 

Komaeda’s hand cups their breast, holding as they give a tremble from the fingers. Releasing as Hinata nuzzles into their chest. 

“I’m going...to add another. Ok?”

A faint beg makes Hinata’s gut curl. “Please....but....fuck.” An embarrassing whimper slips out under Komaeda’s fingers rubbing his groin. Chipped and bitten nails trailing the lines of his zipper. “I want more.”

They hover with a different sound -- an exhale as the other leans back, arching as Hinata moves to their chest. Same bitter tongue flattens wet against a nipple. He runs over it, taking in the flavor of Komaeda’s skin, then gathering it into his mouth. 

Another finger tucks into his partner’s entrance and the gasp of his name is too breathtaking for words. More so comes Komaeda pulling his zipper down. Feeling how he tips out over the new opening and shakes in their palm.

“You’re...so hard, Hinata-kun. You want me too.”

Hinata can’t help but bite down on the nub on his tongue, throat vibrating with a groan. It draws a similar one from the person pulling him from his boxers. 

Fingers ram into a spot that curls Komaeda’s toes. Make them giggle. “We’re both ready.”

The boy pulls off a red surface with a pop. “Komaeda--”

“Don’t you want to be  _inside_  me, Hinata-kun?”

Pale hand drags over his shaft, tugging skin and catching the lightest beginnings of precome trickling out. Fluids Komaeda eagerly licks off their fingers with a smile that hits Hinata right in his stomach. 

Their eyes sparkle up at him. An innocent look that continues to scorch his body. Followed by mouths pushing together, noses brushing and tongues touching. Komaeda speaks into his face so quietly he has to strain his ears. 

“Please---Please, it’s been so long...” Hinata’s gasp plays on their open lips. Grin plays on theirs. They know him too well. “I need you...so bad...Hajime.”

It’s the push he needs. The long-drawn out whisper of his given name from such a raspy adorable voice makes the time between then, fingers curled against each other deep in the other, and now, Komaeda’s thighs squeezing his hips and mouth sucking hard on the very same digits covered in their essence, seem so much less. 

Fluffy hair surrounding a red face guides his gentle thrust in. And it really has been a while since they’d last met like this -- the warmth, the tightness, it feels overwhelming enough to make him want to come right then. 

Breasts are grabbed again, this time by Hinata. Squeezing. Palming. Holding as he finds a pattern that refuses to let Komaeda’s eyes stay open. So the two have to push closer together to compensate, arms tugging the boy down to a waiting mouth. 

“Yes...” It plays on their teeth and dies with another kiss. But it returns soon again to burn his face. “Hajime -- fuck me faster. Ha--fuck me raw.” They chuckle at their own words, at the expression of pure ecstasy that washes over Hinata’s face. 

“...Why are you so dirty?” 

“Someone has to be.”

Hinata rolls his eyes at the smile flashed up at him. Obeying Komaeda draws it back down, after all. It’s not long stayed. Replaced so soon by more whimpering and fingers pressing into an open mouth it didn’t matter. 

Not that much more follows. They both slide into silence, only broken by involuntary noises and the faint wet popping every time Hinata pulls almost all the way out just to ram back in, inflaming both of them in intoxicating heat. The gentle smack of the canopy bed against the cottage walls. The sounds of nature right outside the window besides the quiet of night. 

Mostly smiles cross Komaeda’s face. Smiles and blissed-out-of-their-mind expressions, drool all over their pink lips and Hinata’s when they meet. More and more as he refinds all the places he loves to comfort. 

Crook of a pale neck. Bruises over their chest from each suck of their skin. Sharp hip bones that dig into Hinata’s far softer body every time he thrusts into them. Clit that twitches when it’s refound and rerubbed, a gentle stroke against the quickening madness of Hinata’s cock.

Komaeda’s hands brace his stomach, cold as ice. “Hajime...Do...Are you going to come?”

Hinata breathes harshly. “I think so.” Everything feels so tight, so warm outside of their frozen fingers. “God....I’m gonna--”

“Me too.” Their fingers find where Hinata and Komaeda are met. “I...I want to feel it--”

And Hinata slips out. The groan from Komaeda is priceless. “Not today, Nagito.” He repositions against the other’s groin, tightening thighs around his arousal. “But...y-you can still come with me.”

“I want to come for you, Hinata-kun--”

“Hajime,” is breathed on Komaeda’s face, forcing their eyes to flutter closed. Hinata’s cock drags forward, rolling against their own heat so delightfully it burns. 

“H-Hajime...”

Kisses join hips jerking forward and back, lighting candles in Komaeda’s stomach, in Hinata’s, in the way the practically melt into each other with each second passed. 

Komaeda pulls rough at their boyfriend’s hair, brown clumps tickling their palm. It hurts and Hinata loves it. 

He loves all of this, the hair tugging him down, the sloppy lips on his, the rough teeth biting; Komaeda’s chest flat and soft against his, like their cheek against his hand. How close he is it feels like suffering waiting any longer. 

The chanting of his name from the other.  _Hajime, Hajime, Hajime, **Hajime.**_

As always though, it’s him who screams. Hinata gasps into Komaeda’s face as everything falls together into a sticky mess on a clenched stomach. Feeling like too much as he keeps moving until he’s not alone. A soft exhale signifies when. 

And that’s that. 

Hinata falls to his back besides Komaeda, heaving and holding his face. The dim bulbs near seem too bright suddenly, head too light on his shoulders. It’s a beautiful sensation though.

A wet kiss touches his cheek. 

“I’m filthy, you know?”

Hinata tries not to giggle. Fails. Laughs instead. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine...” Komaeda rolls to their side. “If it’s yours, I don’t mind....as much.”

“I feel like you say that every time.”

“I mean it every time.”

Hinata shoves the nearest pillow into the luckster’s face. “Yeah, yeah.” A raspy giggle comes forth from it, just being shoved right back at the boy. 

“Is that any way to treat your datefriend?” 

“I can do what I want, can’t i?” Hinata pokes their cheek. “Whose cum’s all over you?”

“Well as it’s all over me, I guess it’s mine now.” Komaeda kisses his nose with a grin. “Unless you want to reclaim it.” 

Hinata just snorts.

And Komaeda giggles again. “Thought so.”

 


End file.
